This invention relates generally to methods and devices for attaching a device to the muzzle of a firearm, and, more specifically, for attaching a device such as a suppressor to an interface device, such as a flash hider, which may be integral with or detachably connected to the muzzle.
Devices are sometimes attached to the muzzle of the barrel of a firearm, and in particular, such devices could include flash hiders, suppressors, gas collection devices, etc. In applications where a flash hider is attached to the muzzle, a suppressor may then be selectively attached to the flash hider. This can be accomplished by the flash hider having threads which are threadingly engaged by corresponding threads on a suppressor, with the suppressor being turned and tightened onto the flash hider for subsequent use when firing rounds with the firearm.
However, a problem may arise if the suppressor is not tightened adequately, or overtightened, when attached to the flash suppressor.
Thus, the need arises for a method and apparatus for readily securing a suppressor to a firearm, and more specifically, to a flash hider attached to a muzzle, that facilitates the user properly securing the suppressor to the firearm.